Une baise lugubre
by Grand Manitou
Summary: Quoi de mieux qu'une baise avant de mourir ? . Et Kanda accepta, même si cette proposition venait d'un Akuma cruel, avide, pervers et illusionniste.


******Disclamer : **Katsura Hoshino

**Title : **Une baise lugubre

******Characters/Pairings:** Kanda x Akuma (qui prend l'apparence de beaucoup de gens. Bref, baise généraaaaaaaaaale 8D)

******Rating:** M ~

******Summary:** «Quoi de mieux qu'une baise avant de mourir ?». Et Kanda accepta, même si cette proposition venait d'un Akuma cruel, avide, pervers et illusionniste.

******Notes:** Pas relue ni corrigée par une bêta lectrice. Je pense que vous attendez des news depuis longtemps, donc je ne vais pas vous faire patienter davantage. Faut bien que je lâche mon bébé, après un an d'écriture -et accessoirement de non-inspiration !  
J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, j'espère que ça ira. (Je tiens quand même à clarifier que je n'ai pas la prétention de penser que je n'ai pas besoin de bêta lectrice ~*Cette phrase est mortellement longue*). Merci à Kivivera de m'avoir aidée pour certaines tournures de phrase ~

******Notes **Bis: Big Dédicasse (RAAAYYE) à ma chère Kumo, parc'que d'abord, vous auriez pas eu cet OS sans elle ! Et que le pairing chelou, c'est son idée ! Et que c'est pour son anniversaire, même si j'ai plus d'un mois de retard !

******Note Ter ********: **Cet OS est assez sombre. Vous êtes en face d'un Kanda terriblement misanthrope. Si vous aussi vous pensez que la face diabolique de Kanda mériterai de sortir plus souvent, lisez ! 8D Bref, j'espère que vous ne le considérerez pas comme OOC ~ Et même si le lemon prédomine, je ne considère pas cet OS comme un PWP. Mais bon, là encore, chaque son avis ~

Faites-moi part du vôtre dans les reviews 8D (Promis, j'arrête d'écrire ! Sinon personne ne va lire ces avants-propos ~)

OoOoOoOoO

C'est marrant comme l'être humain garde espoir.  
C'est marrant de voir à quel point il tient à la vie.  
C'est marrant de le voir essayer de s'en sortir, d'échapper à son destin.  
Mais le plus drôle est de le voir abandonner.  
Le plus jouissif est de le voir se résigner et prendre conscience que ses chances sont nulles.  
D'une nullité parfaite.  
Fatalement parfaite. (1)

OoOoOoOoO

Khalil Gibran a dit «Nul ne peut atteindre l'aube sans passer par le chemin de la nuit». Une belle phrase qui ne veut rien dire. L'aube est-ce la réussite ? Le bonheur ? Le trépas ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il errait encore sur le chemin de la nuit. Un chemin lugubre, sombre et éliminant tout espoir.

Malgré les médisances, Kanda a bel et bien connu le bonheur. L'espérance d'une amitié, d'une fuite, d'une autre vie. Une étincelle dans cette noirceur amère qui l'entourait. Une étincelle, éteinte par celui qui l'avait allumée.  
Une triste et tragique histoire. Celle d'un gosse créée avec les restes d'un défunt exorciste dans l'espoir de garder ses anciennes capacités. Celle d'un gosse dont l'avenir était déjà tout tracé et qui marchait sur le chemin de son destin, accompagné de la solitude et de la haine contre ses créateurs. Car, il avait été conçu artificiellement. Il était une créature, tellement similaire à celles qu'il devait combattre. Il était leur akuma, empli des mêmes sentiments de haine et de désespoir. Bref, une existence des plus joyeuses.  
Chaque minute de sa vie si détestable tournoyait dans ses pensées, et le jeune Kanda s'insurgeait silencieusement contre ses créateurs, qui commettaient ces actes monstrueux, aussi abominables que le Comte Millénaire. Son existence elle-même était contre nature. Les expériences qu'on lui faisaient subir étaient inhumaines.

Il n'aurait jamais dû subsister.

Une enfance passée dans le déni et le rejet, dans la tristesse et la solitude. Pourtant, son chemin fut éclairé par cette petite étincelle : Alma.  
Un garçon bruyant certes, mais tellement innocent et attendrissant. Une boule d'énergie et un concentré de bonne humeur. Ainsi, Kanda passa les plus belles années de sa vie, entouré par une amitié aveuglante de fidélité et de jovialité.  
Quand Kanda repense à ces années, il est persuadé qu'il est maudit. Maudit par Dieu, par le Diable, par le Comte Millénaire. N'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Quelque chose qui expliquerait la récurrence de son malheur.  
Alma est mort de ses propres mains. La folie avait submergé son ami. Il avait sombré à cause des souvenirs, de la vérité, trop durs à supporter. Chaque instant de ce moment tragique est ancré dans sa mémoire; son visage se crispant de douleur, sa démence illuminant son doux regard. C'était la première personne qu'il aimait et la première personne qu'il tuait.

Finalement, il fut intégré dans la Congrégation. Et il tua. Il tua autant qu'il le pouvait. Pour évacuer sa haine, sa faiblesse et son impuissance. Des meurtres entre créations. Quelle ironie.  
Kanda, froid et hautain, empli de cauchemars et de remords n'avait aucun but louable ni héroïque. Sauver l'humanité ? Foutaise. Se battre pour ses amis ? Quel ami ? Le sien était mort.  
La misanthropie le gagnait et il exécutait les ordres en assassinant ces akumas, si semblables à lui-même. Les empoignant avec rancœur, comme il aurait aimé se tuer lui-même.  
Plusieurs interminables années plus tard, il trouva enfin un certain équilibre. Une routine qui oscillait entre cauchemars et meurtres. Une routine fraîchement installée, qui fut brisée par de nouvelles désillusions.

Abîmé, vieillit, défiguré, métamorphosé. Tel était Alma quand Kanda le revit. Dans un état proche de la mort, s'apparentant à une sorte de coma. Un coma artificiel dans lequel leurs créateurs l'avait plongé pour se servir de lui. Une nouvelle fois.  
Il servait de matière à la troisième génération. Stupéfaction, désillusion, abomination. Le destin - accompagné du Comte Millénaire et étant toujours contre lui - fit retomber Alma dans la folie et il dut le tuer. Encore une fois.

A présent, il est seul, hanté par ses souvenirs méphistophéliques et détruit de toute part. Plus une once d'humanité n'émerge de Kanda. Il les hait. Tous.  
L'homme est le seul être vivant à faire preuve d'inhumanité. Et Kanda l'a appris, à ses dépens.

Les deux amis s'étaient toujours dit qu'ils mourraient ensemble. Et finalement, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Kanda n'était plus.  
On l'avait poussé aux crimes, on l'avait poussé aux meurtres, on l'avait poussé au désespoir. Kanda n'est plus l'enfant qu'il était, il est devenu une machine à tuer. Comme l'avait toujours voulu ses créateurs.

OoOoOoOoO

Une mission. Encore. Chopper des innocences et écraser les akumas, voilà ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Voilà ce qu'il savait faire tout court.  
Kanda marchait d'un pas déterminé et sûr, les yeux vides de tout émerveillement. Cette ville, il s'en foutait, ces passants, ces maisons à l'architecture spectaculaire et rustique, ces jolies fleurs gorgées de soleil, à l'odeur exquise et entêtante, il ne les regardait même pas.  
L'indifférence est le maître mot. Son maître mot. (2)

Il marchait dans les rues, à la recherche d'akuma. Certes, il devait normalement trouver l'innocence et la ramener à la Congrégation, mais un peu d'amusement n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Surtout pas à lui.  
Il réfléchissait alors et se disait qu'il avait plus de chance d'en rencontrer un dans un lieu bondé. Il prit alors naturellement le chemin d'un marché bruyant, guidé par le brouhaha général.

Ce marché était noir de monde, entravant sa liberté de déplacement. Malgré sa prestance, les gens le bousculaient sans gêne, hurlaient à tue-tête pour faire valoir leurs produits tous miraculeusement bons et mettaient sous son nez, toutes sortes de fruits dont la senteur lui piquait les narines -il avait heureusement échappé au poissonnier, qu'il avait gratifié d'un regard meurtrier pour l'empêcher de faire de même. Kanda pouvait d'ailleurs à peine voir ses pieds tellement la place grouillait d'êtres humains, ce qui, après moins de vingts minutes cloîtré dans cet endroit repoussant – Kanda n'étant pas connu pour sa patience légendaire et sa philanthropie poussée - l'amena à rebrousser chemin et à faire confiance à son instinct plutôt qu'à sa logique (qui - il fallait l'avouer pour cette fois-ci - ne lui avait pas servie à grand chose).  
C'est alors qu'il vit une silhouette svelte avec des cheveux longs, et une démarche enfantine. Cette silhouette aurait pu ressembler à n'importe qui. Un enfant heureux de gambader dans ce marché puant, ou un jeune homme encore puéril qui préférait être dans ce foutoir merdeux plutôt que d'être dans sa petite amie.  
Il aurait vraiment pu ressembler à n'importe qui. Jusqu'au moment où il se retourna et où leurs regards se croisèrent. Cette cicatrice sur le nez, si caractéristique, ce sourire béat et ses yeux chocolats. Alma est revenu. (2)

Kanda se figea, le corps tendu à l'extrême. C'était un rêve. Un putain de rêve qui commençait à le faire royalement chier. Parce que, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il l'avait tué deux fois. Bordel, deux fois ! Et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il ne ressemblait pas à ça. Non. Il ne ressemblait à rien.  
En face de lui, il avait un Alma, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. Sauf qu'il était plus mature. Il était un jeune homme. L'Alma qu'il aurait dû être.  
L'exorciste resta planté dans la rue, à contempler cette créature tout droit sorti de ses réminiscences. Cette créature qui s'approchait, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire moqueur et narquois. Un sourire qui défigurait ce visage qu'il aimait tant.

«- Qui es-tu ? Chuchota menaçant Kanda quand cet homme arriva à quelques pas de lui

- Tu ne devines pas ? Répondit malicieusement ce dernier.»

Un long silence s'installa, doublé d'une ambiance pesante. Peu de gens osaient encore marcher près d'eux. Ils préféraient s'écarter et se diriger vers des rues adjacentes, quitte à rallonger leurs chemins, afin d'éviter l'aura meurtrière qui émanait du brun.  
Et Kanda réfléchissait. Bien sûr qu'il ne devinait pas ! Ce n'était pas Alma ! Ça ne pouvait être lui. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Pourquoi venait-il le hanter ? Il était mort dans ses bras. Il avait entendu son dernier souffle et vu son dernier sourire. Il n'était pas Alma.  
Le jeune homme se pencha et murmura à l'oreille du ténébreux

«- Et bien Kanda. Je suis Alma, tu ne te souviens plus de moi ? Ton cher et tendre ami.»

Une lame sortit rapidement de son fourreau et se logea contre le cou du menteur. Kanda n'était pas dupe. Certes, pas plus intelligent que la moyenne, mais il savait quand on se foutait de lui.

«- Arrête de jouer.  
- Je ne joue pas.  
- Alors, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule»

Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur ces lèvres qui lui étaient si familières. Pendant que la pression sur son cou s'accentua, révélant quelques gouttes de sang ainsi que l'agacement de Kanda et par la même occasion, sa détermination à le tuer, le jeune homme susurra :

«-Allons dans un endroit plus ... intime, veux-tu ?»

C'est ainsi que Kanda le suivit docilement, davantage poussé par la curiosité que par le devoir.

OoOoOoOoO

«- Qui es-tu ?»  
Cette question froidement posée, résonna une nouvelle fois. Un sourire orna les lèvres du récepteur, rictus que Kanda n'eut pas de mal à deviner, bien qu'il lui tournait le dos.  
Alors qu'il commençait à s'habituer au visage d'Alma, il fit face à d'autres traits quand il se retourna : les siens

Tout d'abord surpris, ce changement attisa sa colère, notamment en voyant l'air narquois de son double. Il ne savait pas si son agacement était dû à l'air plaisantin déformant ses traits (qui au passage ne lui sciait guère au teint) ou bien la situation qui lui échappait.

Kanda s'avança d'un pas assuré, le prit par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, ses sourcils tressautant légèrement sous la colère qui commençait à l'animer. L'akuma ne se débattit pas, agrandissant son immonde grimace.

«- Tu as déjà deviné Yû, n'est-ce-pas?»

Mugen sortit de son fourreau et alla se loger près de la carotide de l'ennemi.  
Un deuxième sourire s'installa :

«- Je vais te tuer alors, tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité  
- Tu sais que tu ne le peux pas, Yû»

Tout en affirmant ces mots, l'akuma changea une nouvelle fois ses traits et prit l'apparence défigurée d'Alma.  
Un éclair de haine passa dans les yeux de l'exorciste qui grognant en appuyant de nouveau sa lame contre le cou de la victime qui savait sa faiblesse.  
Le rictus s'agrandit. L'akuma, conscient de sa position de force, avança son visage près de l'oreille de Kanda, faisant perler des gouttes de sang supplémentaires sur sa chemise plus toute à fait blanche, ne faisant pas attention à la lame froide l'entaillant.

«- On va faire un marché, Yû, murmura t-il sensuellement

- Je ne passe pas de marché avec des akumas, reprit Kanda, cassant  
- Je t'offre la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de ta vie, avec qui tu veux, continua t-il sans se soucier de l'interruption du brun. En échange, je ne te tue pas tout de suite.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui a un katana sous la gorge  
- Moi non plus.»

Il se transforma en chat noir, avant de réapparaître derrière le brun, sous les formes d'Allen, pointant l'épée du Crown Clown contre le torse de Kanda, inversant les positions.  
Tel un prédateur sournois, l'akuma détailla l'exorciste de haut en bas, avidement.  
Ils savaient tous les deux comment cela allait se terminer. Un bain de sang. Quelle serait l'autre finalité ? Leurs buts, ancrés jusque dans leurs gènes, étaient de s'entre-tuer.  
Pourtant, l'agresseur n'avait pas l'air de vouloir tuer l'exorciste. Pas maintenant, car tout akuma de rang supérieur qui se respecte, élabore une machination, une mise en scène du meurtre et met au point un mode opératoire pour tuer sa proie. Histoire de ne pas s'ennuyer, de pimenter un peu la Ô si belle vie qui leur était (re)donnée !  
Et quoi de mieux qu'une baise avant de mourir ?

«- Quel avantage pour moi si j'accepte ?»

Le brun n'allait pas accepter. Évidemment que non.

«- Un peu de détente, ricana la fausse pousse de soja»

Mais, il n'avait pas vraiment l'avantage. Il pourrait très bien accepter puis lui ôter la vie quand il baisserait sa garde.  
Comme lisant dans ses pensées, son ennemi se transforma en femme pulpeuse et vint se coller outrageusement à lui.

«-Pourquoi ne pas obéir, Yû ? Dit-elle en traçant de son index manucurée une ligne imaginaire entre son menton et son cou. Tu n'as rien à perdre»

A part la vie, peut être.  
L'akuma souffla à son oreille.

«- Tu pourras te vider en moi. N'est-ce-pas magique ?  
- Il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans»

Un dernier rictus avant que la femme ne l'embrasse goulûment et qu'il tombe dans les pommes.

OoOoOoOoO

«Le chemin de la vie est long.  
Je n'ai plus envie de rire. Je ne sais plus à quoi je ressemble quand un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. J'ai oublié.  
Puis je suis énervé. Énervé du monde, des gens, de la vie. De tout.  
J'ai toute ma vie devant moi. Et crois moi, la vie c'est long. Incroyablement long.  
Alors aide moi. Met fin à ma pitoyable existence, je t'en supplie, Kanda.  
S'il te plaît, tue moi.»

Kanda se réveilla lentement, sentant une présence étrange à ses côtés. Encore ce putain de cauchemar. Toujours le même.

«- Comme c'est triste»

Un ongle rouge et trop long pour être vrai lui griffa doucement le torse, laissant un sillon rougit entre ses pectoraux. Kanda ferma les yeux un moment et analysa la situation. Bon, ce bâtard d'akuma était à ses côtés, dans un lit, tous les deux à moitié nus. Et ce connard savait lire dans les souvenirs et par extension dans les rêves.

Et dans les pensées ? Car le brun n'était pas dupe. La stratégie est un point primordial dans le meurtre. Foncer tête baissée de mène souvent à rien (il n'y a qu'à regarder l'exemple d'Allen pour le constater. Il serait mort plus d'une fois sans lui. Et c'est pourtant pas sa faute d'avoir essayer de le lui inculquer dans son crâne de soja albinos). Puis connaître, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, les techniques de l'ennemi aidait grandement. Même s'il n'espérait sincèrement pas qu'il puisse lire dans les pensées. Sinon, il serait vraiment dans la merde. Une belle grosse merde.

Il tourna sa tête à gauche et vit que la même femme pulpeuse le regardait, en attente.  
Il se fit alors la réflexion qu'il préférait mille fois coucher avec Allen et le Maréchal Cross en même temps, plutôt que la chose hideuse et vulgaire qui se tenait à ses côtés. Non vraiment, il n'allait jamais toucher à ça.

Il attendit un peu et vit qu'il ne se passait rien. D'accord, l'akuma ne lisait pas dans sa tête -sinon cet obsédé aurait changé d'apparence.  
L'hypothèse qu'il puisse simuler ne pas connaître ses pensées lui effleura l'esprit, mais il la rejeta bien vite, estimant le regard attentif et observateur qu'arborait l'akuma.

Les méninges de Kanda tournoyaient à cent à l'heure. Déjà, comment avait-il atterri ici ? La femme l'avait embrassé et il s'était évanoui, une substance autre que la salive s'étant immiscée dans sa bouche. Bon, il ne doutait pas que cet akuma avait d'autres tours de passes que de changer d'apparence. De toute façon, il serait quand même tomber dans les vapes. Mais cette fois, de dégoût.  
Ensuite, pourquoi voulait-il son corps ? De toute évidence, même si le brun n'était pas moche du tout, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Ils devaient s'entre-tuer, c'était la règle.

«- Je suis gay»

A vrai dire, Kanda n'était rien. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'attirait (il reconnaissait que, quand Lavi la fermait, il était assez attractif, sexuellement parlant. Et que Lenalee était très mignonne aussi), mais il savait une chose: il était prêt à baiser n'importe quoi, du moment que ces boules graisseuses et tombantes se décollent de son flan.  
Une main certes frêle mais un peu plus grande et masculine se posa sur son torse.

«- Et je déteste ce type.»

Ca non plus ce n'était pas véritablement vrai. Allen l'avait déjà aidé dans le passé et il lui en était reconnaissant, mais il espérait quelqu'un de plus masculin et de moins naïf.

« - Oui, j'avais oublié que tu n'aimais que toi, ricana l'akuma»

Le faux Allen laissa place à son double.  
Maintenant qu'il avait parlé, Kanda savait qu'il avait enclenché la machine. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, et ses exigences capricieuses (il n'allait pas baiser avec n'importe qui non plus!) n'avaient qu'inciter le monstre à mettre à contribution ses plans.  
Alors que sa dernière question sur la motivation de l'akuma resta en suspens, il repéra Mugen du coin de l'œil. Elle était à porter de bras, ce qui pouvait grandement l'aider par la suite. Une telle négligence ne pouvant avoir lieu, il devina que la création l'avait laissée là, pour épicer et compliquer la séance.  
Un des deux allait mourir. Et ce ne serait certainement pas lui.

Il sentit son double bougé, et devina que la partie commençait. Le faux Kanda se positionna à califourchon sur lui, ses fesses pile sur sa verge. Il lui lança un sourire sadique et ondula lascivement des hanches.

« - Et bien, tu n'es pas très réactif, conclut l'akuma après quelques secondes. Tu préfères quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre

- Crois moi, tu vas vite comprendre, murmura le monstre en se penchant à son oreille»

Ses ondulations devinrent plus hachées, plus rapides, et Kanda regarda la créature, toujours en proie à une intense réflexion.  
L'akuma le regardait, avide. Il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser avec cet exorciste vraiment peu commun. Il avait toujours aimé les partenaires un poil caractériel.  
Et alors qu'il commençait à réagir, Kanda décida de prendre le dessus, ayant marre d'être inactif et frotter comme une vulgaire catin.  
Il retourna violemment son double, inversant leurs positions, et le toisa supérieur tout en prenant vigoureusement son visage de sa main gauche..

Oh oui, cet akuma n'était pas banal. Son œil lubrique éclaira sa lanterne. Juste pour l'adrénaline. Il ne faisait ça que pour ça. Une lutte charnelle acharnée . Voilà ce qu'il désirait.  
Un sourire diabolique apparu sur le visage du brun. L'adrénaline, un met délicieux qu'il n'avait pas goûté depuis longtemps.  
Ses lèvres rencontrèrent abruptement celles de son homologue.  
Il allait s'amuser.

OoOoOoOoO

Des sons étouffés, des gémissements contenus, des bruits imperceptibles.  
Rien n'indiquait que dans cette chambre, un combat mortel se jouait.  
Pourtant, c'était le cas. Des gestes brusques, sans tendresse. Juste du désir à l'état pur, de la violence à peine contenue.

Les deux êtres similaires, en sueur, se toisaient avidement, leurs mains griffant férocement chaque parcelle de peau à leur porter. Leurs érections se cognaient et leurs corps se frottaient sans aucune douceur, rendant rouge leurs peaux nues.

Kanda n'y tenait plus. A vrai dire, c'était assez malsain de coucher avec son double. Mais, au point où il en était avec sa conscience, Kanda s'en fichait éperdument. Puis, il fallait l'avouer, se voir rougissant, un air lubrique et terriblement excitant sur le visage, le souffle saccadé et harassé par le plaisir et ses cheveux d'un noir bleuté, détachés et s'échouant sur le matelas étaient terriblement excitants.  
Pas que Kanda soit particulièrement narcissique, mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de se sauter soi-même.  
Il regarda la créature qui lui répondit avec un air entendu. Le véritable brun se permit un micro-sourire avec d'arracher abruptement le boxer de son jumeau, dernier rempart à leur nudité, le boxer de l'exorciste ayant déjà volé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Farouchement, Kanda posa sa main sur le pectoraux tatoué et le griffa en se délectant du râle pousser par son partenaire.

« - Alors comme ça, tu aimes la violence ? Souligna t-il d'une voix moqueuse»

L'akuma commençait sérieusement à plonger dans les limbes du plaisir, la frustration étant de plus en plus présente, lancinante.  
Un regard énervé et dangereux fixa le Kanda original et dit d'une voix lourde et menaçante :

«- Masturbe moi»

L'ordre claqua dans l'air comme un fouet. Kanda ricana

«- Il est où le s'il te plaît tocard ?  
- Ta gueule»

Kanda appliqua les ordres, lui empoigna avec force l'entrejambe, ce qui fit crier de douleur le protagoniste. Le brun sourit.  
Il continua à le masturber brutalement, tandis que les mains de la création lacéraient ses cuisses, témoins de son plaisir.  
Avant le point de non retour, l'exorciste arrêta, recueillant un grognement mécontent.  
Il se pencha près de son oreille et murmura d'une voix malfaisante :

« - Et bien, tu crois que tu vas être le seul à jouir ? C'est moi la victime ici connard»

Un mouvement de hanche plus tard, c'est un Lavi qui l'observait, pervers.  
Le baiser provocateur et exigent qui suivit leur coupa le souffle, leurs langues s'entremêlant et se combattant, voulant toute deux avoir le dessus.  
Le roux descendit ensuite vers le cou qu'il maltraita de multiples manières, se délectant des pulsations que la jugulaire du brun émettait.  
Puis il descendit, toujours plus lentement vers les tétons qu'il mordit bestialement, arrachant un grognement à Kanda, et vers les abdominaux qu'il retraça sauvagement. Il allait vite, voulant seulement meurtrir chaque millimètre de la peau de l'exorciste.  
Une main dans ses cheveux le pressa sèchement contre la verge fièrement érigée. Relevant le nez des poils bruns, un éclat d'amusement dans les yeux, le roux demanda pourquoi le brun était si pressé. Une autre pression, plus ferme mais moins violente lui répondit.  
Il ne fit pas de cérémonie et prit le sexe de l'exorciste en bouche, imposant de longs et rudes vas et vient, pendant que ses doigts s'approchaient de l'orifice de la victime.

La fellation était tout bonnement diabolique. Le brun sentit alors un doigt s'immiscer en lui et éjacula brutalement retenant un cri.  
Il se remit bien vite de ses émotions, son instinct de survie ne lui permettant pas de s'y perdre davantage. Il vit Lavi se pourlécher les lèvres, recueillant les quelques gouttes de sperme restantes, le scrutant avec envie, ses yeux verts intenses s'illuminant redoutablement

Un doigt toujours en lui, le brun envoya un coup de genou dans les parties génitales de son partenaire, qui se renversa sur le dos, changea précipitamment d'apparence pour ne pas ressentir la douleur.  
Kanda se pencha vers Lenalee, dangereusement.

« - Tu croyais faire quoi au juste ? Gronda sa voix  
- Mécontent ? provoqua la voix fluette en lui caressant les bourses, je ne crois pas, tu as quand même giclé dans ma bouche

- C'est moi qui doit te prendre, catin»

Un baiser empli d'animosité suivit

« - Quel ego, retentit une voix bien plus rauque que les précédentes»

Tiky Mikk lui faisait face, son charisme le toisant avidement et ses muscles solides se tendant pour attraper d'une main le cou de Kanda comme pour l'étrangler, et le ramener à lui dans un autre ballet conflictuel.  
Kanda sourit intérieurement, décidément cet akuma était assez intéressant pour lui laisser un peu plus longtemps la vie sauve. Baiser un Noah s'avérait prometteur.

Il ouvrit violemment les cuisses du plus vieux, y enfonçant ses ongles et s'empala d'un coup, le faisant crier de plaisir et de douleur.  
Kanda le pilonnait alors, ne s'occupant que de son propre plaisir et se demandant, dans sa lointaine conscience, si la semence de l'akuma pouvait le tuer.  
Il se doutait bien que la sienne n'avait pas cette capacité, le monstre ayant déjà avalé son jus. Mais peut-être la créature était-elle immunisée ?

Il prit la verge conséquente du démon en main, et l'astiqua, s'appliquant à l'emmener près de la jouissance.  
Son partenaire, pas en reste, empoigna durement ses cheveux et les lui tira en arrière, mordant crûment son cou. Un feulement s'échappa.  
Le moment fatidique était proche, les mouvements du brun étant plus frénétiques et désordonnés.

Dans un râle, Kanda se déversa dans l'antre de Tiky Mikk qui suivit peu après.

L'apparence de l'akuma se brouilla alors, preuve de la jouissance dont il était victime, perdu au septième ciel. Il ferma les yeux une demi seconde, s'octroyant ce plaisir, avant de se décider d'achever le brun. C'était bon. Diaboliquement bon. Il regrettait presque de ne pas pouvoir recommencer.  
Il ouvrit les yeux en même temps qu'il sentit une lame se loger avec une lenteur méphistophélique dans son cœur.  
Il avait pris du temps. Beaucoup trop de temps.  
Kanda avait réussi à prendre avec dextérité Mugen et regardait maintenant vicieusement les yeux élargis de l'akuma avec délectation.  
Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire.  
En une ultime tentative, la créature se transforma en Alma tel que Kanda l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.  
Kanda rit franchement, s'appuyant sur son épée dans son hilarité et planta encore un peu plus l'akuma.

« - Ne me fais pas rire. Tu es tellement pathétique»

Le regard d'Alma se durcit.

«- Tellement stupide

- Tu es un monstre

- Toi aussi, déclara impérialement Kanda»

Pendant un moment, Kanda se réjouissait de la panique de la créature, se repaîtrait des soubresauts de sa victime et de la détresse qui s'immisçait petit à petit en elle.  
Dans l'énergie du désespoir, l'akuma rassembla ses dernières forces et se débattit faiblement, ne réussissant qu'à agrandir le sourire sadique et le plaisir malsain du brun. Il comprit peut de temps après qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, se résignant à mourir aussi minablement.

« - Adieu, ricana suavement le brun. Pourris en enfer.  
- Je t'y attends alors, cracha pathétiquement et à bout de souffle l'ennemi»

Le dernier souffle rendu, Kanda resta à califourchon sur le corps inerte, appréciant son œuvre avant que le corps ne s'évapore.  
Il enleva Mugen du cadavre, admirant l'arme sanguinolente qu'il essuya méticuleusement sur les draps blancs du lit, y imprégnant une traînée morbide. Il quitta ensuite les lieux, sans un regard en arrière, sans une pensée pour l'âme délivrée. Juste un sourire malsain ornait ses lèvres.

OoOoOoOoO

(1) Je remercie la madame qui a désespérément couru pour rattraper le RER (alors que les portes étaient déjà fermées et qu'il se mettait en marche) car c'est elle qui m'a inspirée ce petit prologue – point de départ de toute cette histoire !

(2) Bouuuuh ! Présent de narration les gars ! Ma prof de 3ème aurait été teeeellement fière de moi !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ~ Je crois que je le connais par cœur à force de me relire, mais je ne désespère pas d'éliminer toutes mes fautes ~ (Plus on se relit, moins on est attentif et moins on corrige ses fautes, c'est vraiment vicieux ~).  
Bref, il était grand temps que je poste, une relecture de plus et j'aurai jeté mon ordi par la fenêtre (Comment ça je sature ? Moi ? NON ! NON JE NE DEVIENS PAS FOLLE ! Va t'en, sale cookie dégénéré ! Et donne moi ton chapeau de cow-boy ! *Gné ?*)

Bref, à vos reviews, et si vous voyez de grossières fautes qui vous on fait mal aux yeux, dîtes les moi, histoire d'éviter les conjonctivites ~ (vous savez, l'entraide, la mille-fa, toussa quoi !)

Bisous ~


End file.
